


Trick(ed) or Treat

by the queen conquers (dastardlydame)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Frozen (2013) References, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlydame/pseuds/the%20queen%20conquers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl makes fun of Glenn's Halloween costume, but Glenn and Maggie have the last laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick(ed) or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of Halloween fun. Likely brought on by the ridiculously large amount of Halloween sugar I've ingested recently.
> 
> Warning(s): None that I can think of.

"Trick or treat!"

Daryl raised his eyebrows at Glenn and his costume. "What the hell are ya wearin'?"

Glenn pouted. "I'm Olaf!"

"Ya look like a happy marshmallow," Daryl said skeptically, pulling the front door open wide to let him in.

"I'm a snowman," Glenn corrected. He attempted to flounce into the house, but his costume was too poofy and he got stuck.

He wiggled in place. "A little help?"

Daryl grabbed him by the front and yanked him through, just as the previously unseen Maggie gave him a push.

Glenn flailed and fell forward, catching himself on the wall. "Thanks! And ouch."

Maggie glided in after him, gorgeous in an ice blue dress and blonde braided wig. "I doubt you felt anythin' with all that paddin', Glenn."

"I did gain a little early Halloween candy weight, but is it necessary--oh, you mean the costume." 

Maggie grinned as she helped Glenn right himself. "You ate the whole bag, honey."

Daryl smirked. "The whole bag?"

"Don't shame me!"

"Don't feel bad, Glenn. Daryl has been sneaking pieces all week," Beth shouted from the bedroom where she was getting ready. Daryl glowered.

"I heard that just like I heard the crinkling of candy wrappers," Beth sang. Daryl huffed out a laugh as he turned back to their guests.

"So, what the hell are ya two supposed to be? A snowman and the woman he tricked into datin' him?"

"Hurtful," Glenn scolded. "We're Elsa and Olaf from _Frozen_."

"Is that supposed to mean somethin'?"

"The beloved Disney movie!"

Daryl shrugged.

"Boy, you're in for a surprise, then," Maggie chimed in gleefully.

Daryl eyed them, wary of their grinning faces. "What does that mean?"

Maggie looked at her boyfriend. "Olaf, I do believe he doesn't know."

"I do believe you're right, Queen Elsa."

"Know what?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that there are two other characters from the movie, _Kristoff_ ," Glenn replied smugly, adjusting his carrot nose.

"You're kiddin' me."

"Hey, Daryl. Do you want to build a snowman?" Glenn asked with relish.

"No," Daryl growled. "Beth!"

"What?" Beth came out of the bedroom, fixing her skirt. She looked up to see Maggie and Glenn snickering behind their hands while Daryl sulked.

She bit her lip before smiling at him sweetly. "I guess this means you know you're not goin' as Han Solo?"

**Author's Note:**

> The bag of candy thing may be based on a true story. Maybe. A friend of a friend.
> 
> Okay, it was me. I only regret it a little.
> 
> Also, nothing can convince me that Beth and Daryl aren't Anna and Kristoff, and the crossbow is Sven. :D
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its respective owners. If Beth is the new sheriff in town and is trying to find her family, that means Daryl is Lori in this scenario. Why does that make me laugh?


End file.
